The Legend of Spyro: Everlasting Darkness
by Shining Darkness Dragon
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have defeated malefore and saved the world a new age of peice shall begin... or so the cronicler pradicted but he was wrong, for when one darkness falls another will rise to take its place. Now Spyro and cynder must jion forces and ...
1. the End of One Adventure

Hello I am Shining Darkness Dragon this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.

**It's about time you started to work on this.**

You know the more you talk the more it sounds like I'm insane.

**At least I didn't take forever to start a fan fiction story.**

**A**t least I didn't rename myself after someone's OC.

**Who cares it sounds better than my real name.**

You know what I'm just going to get on with the story.

**Finally.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyright Spyro stuff.

Chapter 1

The End of One Adventure is the Beginning of Another

Spyro and Cynder were in the weakening Malifore when he shouted, "You can not defeat me, I am eternal!" Then he shot a purple beam of energy towards them. Spyro and Cynder countered by shooting two similar beans back at Malifore.

"Just hang on," Spyro told Cynder. Soon their combine strength was able to over power Malifore as their beams charged through his and sent him flying backwards. Malifore got up and was about to strike again when suddenly five ancient spirit dragons appeared and surrounded him.

"What is this," Malifore shouted at them.

"The ancestors," Spyro muttered to himself. Then Malifore shouted, "NOOOOOOO!" As the spirit dragons dragged him into the ground as he died, and the chain that was tying Spyro and Cynder together faded away.

Unfortunately, the destroyer had already completed its path, and the world began to break into peaces.

"Spyro I'm Sorry," Cynder said, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's over now." Spyro told her.

"So this is it?" Cynder wondered. Then another spirit dragon appeared in the fire and, it was the spirit of Ignitus. Ignitus then Began to Speak to Spyro, "Spyro, when a dragon dies it does not truly leave this world, its spirit live on binding itself with nature offering hope for the future." Then his spirit faded from view.

"I know what I need to do." Spyro exclaimed, "Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no you don't have to do any thing, let's just go."

Where Cynder, there'll be nothing left, the world is breaking apart, but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you."

Then Spyro gathered ever bit of energy he had left, and just before he released it he herd Cynder say, "I love you." Then he released it all in a purple light that stretched out to the farthest pieces of the world and pulled them all back into place. After that Spyro collapsed on the ground

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted fearing that he might be dead. Spyro started groaning as he slowly got up, and began to say, "Cynder Are we-"

Cynder cut him of and said, "Spyro, you did it and we're still alive"

"Not for long, look." Spyro said looking at Malifore's castle, which was starting to fall, because his magic had worn off, and was no longer suspending it.

"What are we going to do?" Cynder asked.

"I have an idea, fallow me!" Spyro commanded. He and Cynder then started flying straight towards the castle.

"Spyro! What are you doing?" Cynder said worried that they were going to crash into the bottom of the Castle.

"Just trust me, I know what I'm doing," Spyro reassured her. Then he form a sphere of earth around him and flew through the castle, Cynder fallowing close behind.

"C'mon, Cynder let's get out of here" They then flew out the top of the volcano. They found their way back to the valley of Avalar, where they decided to take a break and go to sleep.

When Spyro woke up the next morning he noticed Cynder was already awake.

"Cynder," he said softly to get her attention, "I think we should head back to Warfang to let every one know we were able to live."

"Well I was thinking, Spyro, and I thought that since we saved the world and there's no more danger, maybe we could stay here a while and have some fun."

"Good idea, "Spyro agreed.

Spyro and Cynder then started chasing each other through out the valley of Avalar. When the sun started to set they found a nice tree to lye under. "Do you remember what I told you, just before you put the world back together?" Cynder asked.

"I sure do." Spyro answered. There was a brief silence. "I love you too, Cynder."

With that they both curled up together and fell asleep.

The next morning they both got up and Spyro said, "I think it's best for use to head back to Warfang and let every one know we are still alive"

"I agree." Cynder responded.

They then set out on there flight back to Warfang, but just as they were took flight Hunter arrived. Looking relived that they were alive told them to the Cheetah village as soon as possible. No sooner were Spyro and Cynder nodding their heads in response as the three of them began to race towards the village.

Hours later they arrived at the Cheetah village, which to most of Spyro and Cynder's surprise was completely abandon. "Where is every body?" Spyro questioned.

Hunter responded by saying "There will be time for that when we get in my hut"

When they got into Hunter's hut they found it to be decorated with a bunch of weapons including several spears and Hunter's favorite weapon the bow. The bow sat alongside of what appeared to be about twenty quivers, each of which looked like Hunter tried to put as many arrows in as he possible could.

"Why is there no one here and why did you call us here in such a hurry?" Spyro started asking.

Hunter explained, "There has been some kind of attack on Warfang, and-"

"- But that's impossible! Spyro and I just saved the world!" Cynder interrupted sounding alarmed.

"Some things aren't always what they appear to be." Hunter explained, "You see the day after Spyro put the world back together, a mysterious dark cloud appeared over the city, we sent meadow out to see what was going on. When he returned he requested that we all came immediately to fight in Warfang. The only information he gave us was that there was an attack. I told him 'I must stay back to find you.'"

"We should go to Warfang to help right now then!" Spyro said, while he and Cynder got up from where they were lying

In response to this Hunter said, "We can't go now, we need rest, we shall set out at dawn."

Spyro nodded his head in understanding as he lay back down. Cynder however remained standing and protested by saying, "The people of Warfang need us we can't just stay here while they're all out there fighting!"

"Cynder, the people of Warfang will be fine for one night." Spyro reassured her, "Besides we don't even know what we are up against."

"We will need all the strength we can get." Hunter added.

Cynder thought about it for a minute, the decided they were right, and she lied back down and they all went to sleep.

End Chapter

I finally finished my first chapter.

**It's about time, but it's a little short**.

Not any more 'cause I extended it.

**What why didn't you tell me?**

I just did.

… **Damn I can't think of any thing to say.**

I'll have Chapter 6 up as soon as I think of how to start it.

**Till then.**

Hey, that's my line … till then.

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	2. New Darkness New Allie

I reread my last chapter and noticed a few typos opps my bad.

**You got that right.**

I also didn't get that many reviews.

**That's 'cause no one likes you.**

You know you could try being nice for once.

**Actually I can't because I am your dark side and if I started being nice the universe would destroy it's self.**

Sure it would, I think the reviews thing is just because I didn't have my story up that long.

**I'm sticken with my idea.**

I'm just gonna get on with the chapter before I do something I will regret.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyright Spyro stuff I do own my OC's

Chapter 2

New Darkness New Allies

Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder woke up the next morning, and set out towards Warfang which wasn't that far away, because they decided to use the secret cheetah passage. When they got to the entrance to Warfang Hunter noticed something wrong, "This entrance is sealed with some kind of magic barrier, we can't get through." He told them.

"Is there another way in Hunter?" Spyro asked.

Hunter answered, "There is one other passage, but it leads to outside the city gates which can only be opened from the inside."

"We will have to figure that out when we get there." Spyro responded.

Hunter lead them back a little then turn into another passage That Spyro and Cynder had never seen before. Just like Hunter said this passage led them right out side the city gates, thankfully it wasn't block. When they got outside they found that it was still very dark and hard to see as if it were still nighttime, although it was midday. The three of them looked around and saw that the city gates were locked. "How do we get in?" Cynder wondered.

"We will just have to wait and see." Hunter said.

Just then they saw a small yellow light floating around. As it drew closer they noticed it was Spyro's only brother Sparks.

"Sparks!" Spyro shouted to him.

This got Spark's attention and he flew straight over and said, "Spyro, I can't believe it you still alive… but why is she still with you. Is that chain thing still in effect?"

"No Sparks we are actually happy together now."

"Oh okay. Wait what! Oh no, Spyro come with me" Sparks said as he started to pull on Spyro's horn as if he thought he could drag him.

Spyro fallowed him over to where Cynder couldn't here them. "What's wrong Sparks?" Spyro asked.

"It's _her_."

What's wrong with Cynder?"

"You said you're _with _her."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Okay, first you start to like her, then you start going to sleep with her, then she kills you in your sleep."

"I thought you finally forgave Cynder?"

"I did but I changed my mind."

Spyro just rolled his eyes as they walked back to where Hunter and Cynder were waiting. When they got there Hunter began to asked, "Sparks, do you know-"

"-the muffin man, sorry no." Sparks interrupted.

Hunter ignored him and continued, "Do you know of a way for use to get inside"

"Oh yeah, I met this dragon while you guys were dead. I mean away."

Cynder asked, "Okay and how does this get inside?"

"Azimuth open the gate." Sparks shouted.

Just then the huge gates swung open to let them in. They saw a silhouette of a young dragon that appeared to be about the same age as Spyro and Cynder; however it was to dark to make out what he looked like from a distance. Suddenly a burst of lightning appeared stretching from the dragon towards Cynder. Spyro started to panic and jumped in the way. Then a purple energy barrier formed surrounding both Spyro and Cynder. The energy Barrier absorbed the attack, and Spyro stepped aside, and the barrier faded away. Spyro knowing he was the only one who could he created the barrier wondered to himself "How did I do that?"

The other dragon flew over and started to yell at Spyro, "Do you even know who she is? That is Cynder the black dragon, terror of the skies. She resurrected Malefore, and she destroyed everything in her path and took countless lives."

Spyro responded by yelling back, "I know what Cynder did in the past. I also know that it was not her fault Malefore was controlling her."

"How would you know that the only dragon to ever defeat her was Spyro and he, and incase you didn't already know he died attempting to save the world."

"I am Spyro and I did save the world"

"Even if that was true, why is there still darkness here you should know that Spyro failed and now Malefore is stronger then ever"

"I told you I am Spyro, and this darkness can't be the work of Malefore, because I killed him."

Then Sparks flew over and started shouting, "Why are you two yelling? You're giving me a head ach."

The light given off from Sparks revealed that the other dragon had a dark blue body, his eyes were a slightly lighter shade of blue, his wing membranes were a yellowish color, his horns looked just like Spyro's but they were bent slightly more towards his tale, and his tail blade was a goldish color and was in the shape of a lighting bolt. He also, had also had yellow bracers on his hind legs that appeared to be some kind of crystal.

Spark's light also showed the other dragon, Spyro's appearance. The anger in the other dragon's eyes faded as he realized his mistake and said, "I'm sorry, I did not know you were still alive."

Spyro replied, "I understand. What's your name any way?"

"General Azimuth." He said bowing his head in honor, his voice sounding leader like.

"General?" Cynder questioned, "You look a little young to be a general?"

"Okay, you caught me." Azimuth responded, his voice sounding more childish. He then started to turn around to lead them into the city, "I was trying to sound epic."

"You were trying to sound what." Cynder asked.

"Epic." Azimuth answered, "It means greater."

Azimuth then lead all five of them into the city. It was much dark are than the last time Spyro and Cynder were here, they could barely recognize it. "I see they've redecorated the place." Cynder joked.

"If only." Azimuth said.

Spyro asked, "What are your bracers made of?"

"It's a crystal called ziznemite." Azimuth replied, "I can draw strength from it."

"All dragons can draw strength from crystals." Spyro responded.

"I know, but ziznemite is special only a few dragon have the power to draw strength from it, but the power it can give is far greater than any other crystal know to exist. I had some turned into bracers because with out it's power I would not be able to use my storm powers."

"Storm powers? I've never heard of that before."

"You know about electricity, right?"

"Yea."

"Same thing, but a lot stronger and it uses a lot more energy."

Suddenly, one of the dark clouds above them started to swirl, as it turned into a portal. "No, not now, _not now,_ NOT NOW." Azimuth began shouting.

Then creatures started to fly out of the portal. These creatures were pitch-black bat-like things, and their eyes were entirely a solid yellow color.

"RUN, NOW." Azimuth ordered them.

They obeyed him and started running as fast as they could. Azimuth shot a burst of lightning at the creatures which turned to smoke when the attack hit. He then followed the rest of them. "What are those things?" Spyro asked as they continued running.

"I'LL EXPLAIN EVERY THING WHEN WE ARE SAFE." Azimuth said.

Then a swarm of bat-like creatures appeared in front of them, and stopped them died in their tracks. Azimuth shot another burst of lightning at them turning them into smoke, but one was able to dodge the attack and it flew straight into Hunter. A Dark aura started to surround him. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW." Azimuth barked, as he started to fly upwards.

"What about Hunter?" Spyro and Cynder said at the same time.

"THEY GOT HIM THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW; WE HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE MORE COME."

Spyro and Cynder assumed Azimuth know what he was talking about, and fallowed him as they flew out of the city. Spyro looked back and was Hunter transforming. He turned pitch-black, and two extra arms grow out of his shoulders and his eyes turned a demon red color.

End Chapter

Bit of a cliff hanger I think.

**Yea and I have to admit you did make this chapter longer I didn't think you could do it.**

Thanks.

**Um, I have to leave now, my uh, ride is here.**

Wait what. Where are you going, wait don't leave me here alone. GET BACK HERE. He left, I guess it's just me now. Well um, hope you enjoyed this chapter, uh, I'll try to get my next soon. Until then…

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	3. Escaping the Darkness

It has been a while since my last update. I guess I have a little bit of explaining to do, first I have been very busy with some serious tests at school, then I got a cold, then I had my braces tightened, and it has been really hard to concentrate, so I haven't had much of a chance to work on my story, second this was originally going to be two chapters but they were going to end up to be too short so I combined them into one. I guess it doesn't really matter because it is mostly just a filler chapter. Anyways, enough explaining on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copy right Spyro stuff. I do own my OC's

Chapter 3

Escaping the darkness

Spyro, Cynder, Azimuth, and Sparks were flying away from Warfang.

"Where are you taking us?" Spyro Asked Azimuth

"I haven't figured that out yet." He responded.

About half an hour into their flight Sparks noticed some figures flying behind them.

"Are those dragons?" Sparks asked, "Spyro they've come to save us!" Azimuth turned around to see what Sparks was talking about.

"Sparks." Azimuth began, "They are dragons but they haven't come to save us."

"How do you know?"

"Because, they're corrupted."

"Oh, well, I guess we're gonna die then."

"Sparks be quiet we are not gonna die." Spyro told him.

"Well, they appear to be moving to fast for use to out fly." Azimuth commented.

"Then I guess we have to fight them." Spyro said getting ready for battle.

The dark dragons soon caught up to where they were. Azimuth shot a burst of lighting at them, unfortunately they all dodged it, and one of them came up and slashed Spyro on his side. Spyro came back by releasing a blast of fire, which burned the dark dragon's face.

"Azimuth on your left." Spyro warned him. Azimuth heard him and swung his horns to the right.

"Your other left." Cynder said, as the dark dragon Spyro tried to warn him about slashed him on his side, causing him to loose control for a second and Azimuth started to fall. When he got control back he turned around and flew straight up and rammed into the dark dragon. This stunned it and in that time Azimuth whipped it with his tale and the dark dragon fell down and landed in the ocean below them.

By this time more dark dragons had shone up.

"There are too many, we can't fight them." Cynder said.

"Well we can't out fly them." Azimuth reminded her.

"Hold on, I'll think of something." Spyro told them.

Just then one of the dark dragons slashed Sparks and broke one of his wings. Sparks then started to fall. Spyro noticed this and went into a dive. He caught Sparks as he began to pull back up.

"Are you okay, Sparks" Spyro asked him.

"Well, if by ok you mean I almost fell to my death because of a broken wing, then yeah never better."

"Glad to hear it."

"Spyro, I'm serious I could have died back there."

"Can you hold on for just a minute I'm gonna try something."

They then got back up to the height where the fight was.

"Is Sparks okay?" Cynder asked.

"He's fine." Spyro said, "Now I want you and Azimuth to get close to me, I've got an idea." Cynder and Azimuth did as Spyro told them.

"Spyro, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Azimuth said.

"So do I." Spyro responded.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else they were sounded by an orb of purple energy. When it disappeared the dark dragons were nowhere to be seen, and to their surprise there was no dark clouds above them it was only dark because it was the night.

"Spyro, what did you do?" Azimuth asked.

"I think I just teleported us." Spyro answered

"Sparks is awfully quiet, is he still okay?" Cynder wondered.

"No, I think I'm dieing." Sparks said.

"He okay." Cynder commented.

"No, I'm serious, I really thing I'm dieing."

"Hold on for a few more seconds, Sparks, I we can land on that island over there." Spyro said looking at a small island with no trees on it.

They landed on the island.

"Sparks are you still okay?" Spyro asked. Sparks didn't answer.

"Sparks?" Sparks still didn't answer.

"Sparks, if this is a joke it's not funny." Sparks again didn't answer.

"Sparks, please… don't be dead."

"Spyro it's okay. Sparks just, moved on." Cynder comforted him.

"Yeah, people used to tell me all the time that death was just the next great adventure." Azimuth said.

"How so?" Spyro responded.

"Well, obviously because no one has lived to tell about it." Azimuth joked. There was a brief silence, and then Spyro asked.

"Azimuth what were those things that corrupted Hunter and the other dragons?"

Azimuth responded, "Those were dark entities. They are some of the darkest creature to ever exist; actually they were thought to be a myth until yesterday when they started invading Warfang."

"And what's so terrible about them?" Spyro asked.

Azimuth continued, "Well according to legends they aren't very threatening on there own, but they have the ability to fly into and infect another creature bringing out the worst and most evil parts of them, and in some cases even transforming them into a more demon-like creature. The worst part is that they aren't really a living creature, their just beings formed in the dark clouds, so there is really an infinite number of them."

Then they heard a mysterious whistling sound. When they turned their heads to see what it was, they notice dark clouds drawing closer.

"They found us." Spyro said, "What do we do now?"

"Follow me." Cynder commanded.

"Where are you going?" Spyro asked.

"Away from here."

"What? You're just going to run away?" Azimuth questioned.

"It's better than trying to fight those things."

"Good point."

They all started flying away from the island, before the dark clouds caught up to them.

"Where should we go from here?" Cynder asked.

"How about that cave over there?" Spyro said, "It should at least provide some cover, if the clouds were to reach use they probably won't find use. Does that sound good Azimuth?" Azimuth remained quiet.

"Azimuth?" Spyro asked.

"What? Oh, sorry I just spaced out that happens sometime. I think that is a great idea."

They flew into the cave. It was very dark and almost impossible to see. Then Spyro found torches on the walls and lit them with his fire breath.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Azimuth exclaimed.

"It's just a cave." Cynder said confused.

"Just a cave, the walls are made of ziznamite!" Azimuth said.

"They look like just any other rock to me."

"Any other rock." Azimuth chuckled, while he put his paw on one of them. That rock started to glow the same color as Azimuth's bracers. Spyro and Cynder's eyes were wide in amazement.

"I probably forgot to tell you that ziznamite changes color depending on its use." Azimuth told them.

"Yeah." Spyro said

"Yeah, well it does, and if it is not in use it turns black." Azimuth said.

Cynder looked around then lied down on a flat spot on the floor and said, "It's getting late we should try to get to sleep."

"I agree." Spyro and Azimuth said at the same time.

End Chapter

Wow, I finally finish this chapter.

**I'll say, took you long enough.**

Where have you been?

**Uh, getting a snack, I was hungry.**

For three weeks?

**Yeah, uh, I only like certain kinds of food for snacks and it, uh, was really hard to find.**

I don't believe you.

**Fine I was kidnapped by a pack of wolves.**

I don't believe that either.

**Too bad I'm not telling you what really happened**

**-Shining Darkness Dragon-**


	4. Finding Hope

It's been a while since my last post. I've kinda been a little busy.

**Yeah, busy playing video games. Haha.**

Hey! I told you not to tell anyone.

**I have the right to say whatever I want.**

Not as long as you live in my mind.

**Well then I'm leaving.**

Too bad you can't do that.

**Fine then-**

I FORBID YOU FROM SPEAKING UNTILE FURTHER NOTICE. Okay know that that is settled on with the chapter.

Chapter 4

Finding Hope

When Spyro woke up, he noticed that Azimuth and Cynder were still asleep. He decided to have a look out side. As Spyro approached the exit to the cave he herd Azimuth's voice say, "It's not safe for anyone to be out side alone, Spyro"

Spyro quickly turned around, and saw Azimuth standing in the same spot that he was laying in earlier. Spyro paused for a moment and then said "Well, what should we do then?"

"Wait for Cynder to wake up of course." Azimuth said simply.

Suddenly, a dark fog began to form in the cave's entrance, as corrupted dragons began to gather outside.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE USE ALONE?" Azimuth started shouting. This woke Cynder up, and she immediately stood up and said, "What's going on?"

"They found us," Azimuth said. They then got ready to fight, but before the dark dragons charged into the cave a white energy barrier appeared at the entrance preventing them from coming closer. Spyro, Cynder, and Azimuth turned around wondering what created the barrier. At the end of the cave they noticed a female dragon.

The dragon was a pure white, except her eyes which were light blue. She looked to be about the same age as Spyro and Cynder. However she didn't have horns or a tail blade.

Spyro was the first to speak, and he said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Elpida." The dragon answered.

"How did you get in here?" Cynder asked.

"I came in while you were all sleeping. I often come here to get away for some time on my own." Elpida responded.

"Well I'm Spyro, and this is Cynder and Azimuth," Spyro introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." said Elpida. There was a short pause then Azimuth said, "Do you know of any where we could travel to from here?"

Elpida responded by saying, "We could go to my home in Starlight city"

"But how are we going to get out of here those dark dragons are still waiting to attack us out side?" Cynder asked.

"Leave that to me." Azimuth said.

"How are you going to-" Spyro began.

"The walls are made of ziznamite remember." Azimuth reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Spyro said, "Are you saying-"

"That I can draw strength from everything around use, yes."

"So what's your plan?" Elpida asked.

"Simple, all I need is that when I give the word you need to turn off your barrier thing, okay"

Elpida nodded in agreement. Then Azimuth began to charge up for an attack. As he did the walls started to glow the same yellow color as Azimuth's bracers and small yellow orbs of energy were flying from the rocks to Azimuth. Soon they were able to notice sparks of electricity jump off of him, but then land back on him as if they were magnetically attracted to him. Then, once Azimuth drew a large amount of energy from the crystal rocks around him, he started to run straight for the exit of the cave, which was still blocked by Elpida's energy barrier.

When Azimuth was a few feet away from the barrier he shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Elpida let her barrier dissipate. As it faded from view Azimuth ran straight through it and then jumped into the middle of the corrupted dragons, and released all of the energy he had been storing as he emitted a massive burst of lightning spreading out in all detractions. The blast killed the dragons as their bodies fell into the water below, and the dark clouds around the cave soon faded away.

"Hey guy, come out here, I can actually see the sun." Azimuth joked. Spyro, Cynder, and Elpida came outside to see.

"Wow, it's beautiful out," Cynder said.

"Yeah, too bad we have to leave," Spyro commented.

"Come on, we won't get to the city just standing here," Elpida said, "Fallow me." Elpida flew of in a direction that they assumed was towards Starlight city. Spyro, Cynder, and Azimuth did as she asked and fallowed behind her.

As they got farther from the cave the skies grow darker. After they had finally reached the outside of the city noticed that it looked a lot like Warfang except it was all white and there was a large center tower that seemed to be generating an energy barrier which surrounded the whole city, similar to the one Elpida used to stopped the dark dragons from entering the cave.

The four of them landed at the front gate. Although there was not an actual door, so the only thing that was keeping them out was the energy barrier. Inside, they saw a cheetah, but he was not a normal cheetah color, his fur was completely very light blue (almost white) except for his spots. He also held a white staff with a glowing blue orb on the top.

"KedemonasI have returned." Elpida said to the cheetah.

"Elpida where have you been?" the cheetah asked.

"I was at the crystal cave again." Elpida answered.

"Well, come in we will talk about this later." Kedemonas said as he used his staff to make a hole in the barrier, in which they could walk through. Just as the four of them started to walk, Kedemonas said, "Wait, who are the outsiders."

"Well," Elpida began, "This is Spyro-"

"Spyro!" Kedemonas said sounding surprised, "The purple dragon!"

"Yes," Elpida said.

"Well of course Spyro can come in, but the others must stay."

"It's okay," Spyro said, "they're with me."

"As the purple dragon wishes," Kedemonas sighed sounding slightly agitated. Then he allowed all of them to walk inside.

END CHAPTER

Okay let me go over my check list hmm introduce new OC. Check. Make new city. Also check. … Hmm it looks like I finish everything I wanted to get done this chapter except to let my readers know when my next update will be. Well I don't really know for sure when it will be but it should be sometime between tomorrow and three months from now, but it shouldn't take THAT long unless tragedy strikes but till then.

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	5. Knowledge of the Past and Future

Okay I don't have much to tell you right now so on with the chapter.

Chapter 5: Knowledge of the Past and Future

They have finally gotten into Starlight city, and Kedemonas leading them through showing them what everything was, a tour is what he called it.

"Excuse me Kedemonas," Spyro began.

"Yes" Kedemonas answered.

"Can you tell use what's going on."

"Yeah, you know with all this darkness and stuff." Azimuth added. Elpida threw him a nasty look.

"Of coarse," Kedemonas said, "Fallow me." He then led them to the center tower.

"This is our grand library." He said, as he led them through the door.

The inside of the tower looked a lot like the rest of the city, a lot of white, but it had a long black(it was probably black so you would be able to see it) staircase spiraling around the edge of the tower, connecting all the floor.

"This library contains all the knowledge recorded since the beginning of time." Kedemonas informed them."

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Cynder said in awe.

"Yeah, if you like books," Azimuth teased. Cynder then slapped him in the back of his head with her tail.

"Come on we need to get to the top." Kedemonas said as he started up the stairs.

"Aw, do we really have to walk all the way up there." Azimuth complained.

"Do you have a better way?" Cynder retorted. Azimuth hung his head slightly and began up the stairs as last in line.

"As you may know," Kedemonas started, "Malifore was imprisoned in a place called convexity."

"Yeah, so where are you going with this," Azimuth rushed. This resulted in Elpida slapping him in the back of the head.

Kedemonas ignored them and continued, "Well Malifore was not the only evil dragon the ancestors trapped in there, and Malifore was just the first to escape."

"Are you saying that there are more of them?" Spyro recapped.

"Yes Regis is another one from there."

"I'm sorry," Cynder said softly, "But who is Regis."

"You're from Warfang Aren't you." Kedemonas said.

"Yeah," Spyro said, "How did you know?"

"Warfang," Kedemonas began, "Is always the first to be attacked and the last to find out what is going on. Anyways, Regis is a power full dark dragon from long ago, the ancestors described him as 'The Stealer of Souls' do to his ability to create dark entities which-"

"Yeah we know what dark entities do they corrupt stuff and turn them evil." Azimuth interrupted, this time both Elpida and Cynder slapped in the back of his head.

By this time they had reached the top, which had a book pedestal in the center with a large old looking book on it, and there were many window between bookcases, but instead of being able to see outside there where stares in the windows.

"What's with the stars, it's not nighttime, is it?" Azimuth blurted out, Elpida slapped him again.

"Well," Kedemonas said mysteriously, ignoring Azimuth's rudeness, "Warfang uses prophe-"

"I didn't say I wanted a story." Azimuth interrupted, Cynder slapped him on the back of the head again this time it was harder, "Owe, what was that for." Cynder just shushed him.

"Warfang, as you know," Kedemonas started (again), "Uses prophecies written by the ancestors to predict the future. We people of Starlight city use stars and celestial alignments to write our prophecies."

"So why did you bring us here?" Spyro asked kindly.

"What why don't you, OWE," Azimuth started sounding confused, but then was cut of by Elpida slapping him again.

"I brought you up here because," Kedemonas began to explain, he paused and looked over at Azimuth to see if he was going to say anything, he didn't so Kedemonas continued, "The stars-"

"Okay enough with the, Owe" Azimuth began to interrupt, and Cynder slapped him again.

"The stars," Kedemonas began again, "Have been acting in a manner most unusually, so I thought that it must be time for a prophecy to be revealed regarding the Return of Regis. Then you four show up concerned about him, so I decided that I would allow you to come and here the prophecy." Kedemonas pause for a moment and then started to speak again, "I need all of you to move the glysums in front of the windows."

"The what?" Cynder asked quietly.

"The hourglasses," Elpida whispered.

They looked around and saw giant hour glasses sitting on one side of the room. The hourglasses, however, did not have any sand in them. Spyro, Cynder, Elpida, and Azimuth each took an hourglass and placed it directly in front of each window. Meanwhile, Kedemonas stood in front of the center book pedestal as if he were going to read from it, however, the pages in the book were blank.

Suddenly as the last hourglass beams of light shot from the windows, through the hourglasses and hit the center book, then words began to write themselves on the blank pages, and Kedemonas began to read (Cynder also rapped her tail around Azimuth's mouth so he couldn't talk.), "The Stealer of Souls has returned and the world is soon to be filled with despair, but four young dragons will kill him. However the Stealer of Souls will not fall alone, he will take a force of light away along with his darkness."

When Kedemonas finished reading the hourglasses somehow vanished and reappeared in the same spot the four dragons took them from. There was a long silence while they thought about what Kedemonas had just read. Elpida was the first to speak, "Is that saying I'm … that I'm going to …" she said sounding worried.

"I'm afraid so," Kedemonas unfortunately confirmed. Elpida just sat there and started crying.

After Cynder finally let him go, Azimuth walked over to try and comfort her.

"Don't worry, being doomed to die isn't all bad." He said.

"What is that suppose to mean," Elpida sobbed.

"I don't know, I just thought saying it would help," Azimuth said, "What I really wanted to say is that I'm not gonna let that happen, Okay. We are all going to get through this, and we will all come back alive." Elpida started to hug him and continued to cry into his shoulder.

End Chapter

**Nice chapter very interesting.**

Thanks, I had more ideas I was going to use, but I decided I would save them for my next chapter.

**Great can't wait to see it.**

Wait didn't I tell you not to talk.

**Uhhh … **


	6. The Dragon of Despair

Just a little FYI to anyone whose interested I extended chapter one so it's a little better.

**No one cares they're reading chapter six now not chapter one.**

Well just incase some one does.

**Well just, on with the chapter.**

That only works when I do it … On with the chapter.

Chapter 6

The Dragon of Despair

Elpida just kept crying on Azimuth's shoulder for what seemed like hours. When she finally stopped Kedemonas led them back down the stairs, about halfway down Azimuth said, "You guys keep going I, uh, think I forgot something."

"Very well, meet up with us outside." Kedemonas permitted.

"Okay, I will," Azimuth agreed as he started back up the stairs; however when Spyro, Cynder, Elpida, and Kedemonas got outside they noticed that Azimuth was already there waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked rhetorically.

"How did you," Cynder began to ask but then thought better of it, "Ya know what, I don't want to know."

"I just-" Azimuth began.

"I _Don't _want to know." Cynder repeated.

"Fallow me." Kedemonas said, "We must head to the training grounds to pre pare you."

Just before they started moving, the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?" Cynder asked. Then there was a loud BANG. Then a small mole (coloration white like the rest of the City) came running up.

"Kedemonas, the city is under attack!" he said.

"Sound the alarm; let everyone know to prepare to defend the city." Kedemonas responded calmly, and then turned to the dragons "The four of you can come with me. We're going to see what's going on."

"Wait," Azimuth said, "What about training?"

"We don't train when the city is being attacked." Elpida informed him.

"What? Why not?" Azimuth asked.

Elpida just shook her head.

As they approached the main entrance, they saw outside there was a large black dragon.

"Is that… Regis?" Spyro said in awe of how terrifying the dragon was.

"Yes, that is Regis." Kedemonas answered. Then Regis began to speak his voice sound like it was a mash of different voices put to gather almost the same as Malifore's, "People of starlight city let down your walls our I will destroy your Pathetic city, and leave no remains."

"C'mon we can take 'im." Azimuth said eagerly.

"Azimuth are you crazy, we can fight that we'll be killed." Cynder argued.

"You must leave the city through here." Kedemonas said as he made a small hole in the wall just big enough for them to get out unnoticed.

"But the city needs our help." Azimuth protested.

"The city will be fine without you." Kedemonas assured him, they started to climb out through the hole, "After you've escaped, travel to White Isle, there the chronicler will be waiting for you."

The four of them got out and flew out a bit nothing noticed them because they were too busy attacking the city. Just before they were out of ear range they herd Kedemonas say, "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After they had been flying for a few hours Spyro said, "The chronicler? The last time I saw him he told me to wait at White Isle while Gaul forced Cynder to free Malifore."

"Well that's wasn't very helpful." Azimuth chuckled.

"Well the last time I was there-" Elpida began. They all turned their heads to look at her in surprise, and Spyro said, "_You _were _there_?"

"Elpida, where haven't you been?" Azimuth asked rhetorically.

"I don't know I haven't been there yet." Elpida answered, "Well anyways, the last time I was there the chronicler told me that Spyro would be excited to see him again."

"I'm not sure that he understood what was going on the last time we spoke." Spyro said confused.

A little while later Cynder asked, "Azimuth, what made you think you could take on Regis like that?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought I could beat him 'cause I beat things bigger than him before."

"Like what, an overgrown bunny?" Cynder teased.

"No, actually-"

"I don't care," Cynder cut him off before Azimuth could finish his sentence. They spent the rest of their flight to White Isle in silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When they finally got to White Isle they walked right in, and found themselves in the large room with the giant hourglass in the middle.

"That's weird," Spyro began, "The last time I was here-"

"Spyro I'm sure a lot has changed since you were last here." Elpida said. Then an old blue dragon walked in from the other side, and said, "Young dragons, I have been expecting you."

"IGNITUS," Spyro shouted excitedly tiers of joy starting to form in his eyes.

"Spyro, are you crying?" Azimuth asked, "Why are you crying, man"

Spyro paid no attention to Azimuth and said, "Ignitus, what happened, I thought you were dead?"

"So did I, but it turns out that the chronicler had other plans." Ignitus told Spyro.

"Wait," Elpida said, "You're_ not_ the chronicler?"

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW," Azimuth blurted out.

Everyone just ignored him and Ignitus said, "I am, because after I guided Spyro and Cynder through the belt of fire the old chronicler took me here, and passed his job to me."

"Wow," Elpida said, "Azimuth, is there anything you want to say?"

"Yeah," Azimuth said quickly, "Why are we here?

"You are here," Ignitus started, "So you can be trained, so you will be ready to fight-"

"Elpida, you said we couldn't be trained while Starlight city was under attack." Azimuth said. Elpida just sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "What, _what_? What did I do?"

Ignitus then started talking again, "You will each be trained separately, but at the same time … we shall begin in the morning, but for now, we should all get some rest." Ignitus then led them to the rooms in which they would be sleeping in. They all went to sleep easily.

End Chapter

Okay after three hours of nonstop typing I finally finish.

**It wasn't nonstop.**

Well it would have been if no one distracted me. Anyways another little FYI the next four chapters will be all happening (story wise not real world publishing and stuff) simultaneously. I am not telling you the order that the training chapters are coming though.

**I know it's-**

Don't tell them they will have to find out themselves.

**Just finish talking already.**

Okay, have my next chapter up soon as I can, but till then…

The Dragon of Both Hope and Despair.

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	7. Shadow Dual

**You said that you were going to work on this chapter as soon as you could.**

Yeah, well I didn't think I would get addicted to a video game at the time.

**You're a freakin' lair man.**

The good news is during my short break I was able to look up some keyboard shortcuts so now I can accesses the thesauruses.

**You can use big words now big whoop now your story will just be harder to read.**

Well there's only one thing left to do now … on with the chapter.

Chapter 7

Shadow Dual

Cynder awoke late the next morning, and she walked into an empty corridor with many doors. At that time Ignitus walked in to greet her, "Good morning young dragon, I assume you slept well."

"Yes I did, where are the others?"

"They already setout for there training."

"So, I guess you expect me to do the same right."

"That is correct … follow me." Ignitus led her to the end of the corridor where there was a final great large door. "Through here is where you shall be trained." Cynder walked through the great door, Ignitus followed close behind.

When they got in Cynder found they were in a room, in which the walls and ceiling were shrouded by a veil of shadows; however she could not see Spyro, Elpida, or Azimuth anywhere.

"Where's Spyro?" she asked.

Ignitus answered, "Your question shall be answered in do time young dragon." Cynder began to feel slightly annoyed by the fact that she didn't get a straight. Then Ignitus once again began to speak, in a spirit-like tone of voice, "Cynder, you are a very intelligent young dragon, however, you have been tainted by darkness, and so you are vulnerable to the dark forces. You must be able to keep your spirit strong, don not lose yourself in the shadows."

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Cynder asked.

"What you need to do is simple … you must slay this creature." Just then a mysterious dark hooded figure materialized in the center of the room.

"What is that thing?" Cynder inquired.

Ignitus responded, "That, young dragon, is a soul hunter, one of Regis' servants."

"And you expect me to kill it?"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun," With that Cynder jumped into the battle field with the soul hunter.

The soul hunter was the first to move, it backed up to a wall, and out of the shadows it pulled out a black dagger. "No fair," Cynder thought to herself. Then the shadow hunter ran her, dagger in hand, and sliced her on the side just below her neck, blood started dripping out. "You'll pay for that," Cynder murmured. Cynder then spun around and slashed her tail through the soul hunter, she hit it full on, but her tail went straight through it without dealing any damage. The soul hunter punched at Cynder his blade cutting her fore head as she tried to dodge it. It spun around while making an odd low hissing noise, and then swung its dagger again, this time leaving a deep wound on Cynder's left shoulder. Cynder tried slashing it three more times, but to no avail. Then the soul hunter jumped on top of her and pinned her back to the would not give up easily though, she wrapped her tail around it, and flipped it over. The soul hunter sliced at her neck, Cynder barely dodged it. She spun around slashing it with her tail several times, but still it just passed right through it without hurting it.

"Why can't I touch it?" Cynder asked herself, just before the soul hunter slashed at her three more times. Cynder was able to dodge the first two by jumping out of the way, but the third one cut her leg, and blood slowly oozed from where she was hit. While she was in the air she tried to head but it. It moved too quickly, hitting her on the side, and knocking her to the, where the soul hunter had her pinned again, this time making sure that it had her tail held down.

Cynder tried to break free but it was pointless the thing had her trapped.

She looked into the soul hunter's face only to see that its head was a decayed green skull. Cynder could feel her energy being slowly drained into the creature. Then it brought its black dagger up ready to stab it into Cynder. She know this was going to be the end, so she closed her eyes and thought of only welcoming her death. Then the soul hunter brought its dagger down through where Cynder's heart should be, but to her surprise it didn't hurt her at all, although she did here the creature's blade go through and hit the floor. She opened her eyes, looked down, and saw that where the dagger had gone through her had turned into shadows, Cynder then realized what she had to do. She emptied her mind of all thoughts, and then the rest of her body turned to shadows.

Now it was her turn she flew, in shadow form, behind the soul hunter. Then she seized it and threw it to the ground. She was finally able to touch it. Cynder pinned it to the ground the same way it had trapped her. She then swung her sword-like tail blade at the soul hunter's neck so that the sharp end hit first, and she cut its head off, but as soon as her tail went through it faded into shadows.

"Very good young dragon," Ignitus said, "Fallow me." Ignitus led Cynder back through the great door and back into the main room, where Spyro, Elpida, and Azimuth were waiting.

"Hey, Cynder," Azimuth said. Cynder then ran over and stood with them.

"What took you so long, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

Cynder replied, "Don't worry I'm ok."

End Chapter

**This chapter sure went by quick.**

Yeah, I know. I suppose that the next three chapters will to.

**Well that's what happens when you take one idea and split it into four parts.**

Uh huh. You have just seen (read) Cynder's training and you will see the next person's (dragon's) in the next chapter, but … till then

-shining darkness dragon-


	8. Lightning Round

**Hello I am filing in for your usual Shining Darkness Dragon because he, uh, died.**

What the heck are you talking about? I'm right here.

**Hey, a guy can dream can't he?**

We really need to have a serious talk, but first … on with the chapter.

Chapter 8

Lightning Round

Azimuth got up the next morning, and found that Spyro, Elpida, and Ignitus were already there.

"Young dragons," Ignitus started, "It is time we get started with your training."

"But, Ignitus, Cynder isn't up yet." Spyro stated.

"I shall get Cynder, as soon as she awakens." Ignitus said, as he began to lead them to where they would be trained. He led them through a long corridor with many doors running along the sides. At the end of the corridor they were at a huge great final door.

"So, how are we going to be trained?" Elpida Questioned. Ignitus opened his mouth to speak, but Azimuth answered for him, "You'll find out when we get in there of course."

Ignitus showed them through the door. Azimuth walked in first, but when he got through he was surprised to see he was the only one in the room.

The room was painted a deep blue color and often sparks of energy would fly from the walls or the ceiling to the floor.

"Ignitus, where are Spyro and Elpida?" Azimuth asked.

Ignitus, disregarding Azimuth's question, said "Azimuth, young dragon, your power and strength is unimaginable and limitless, but this drives you to be reckless. You must learn to control your energy, and be able to manipulate it."

"So, what do you expect me to do?"

"Young dragon you need to," Ignitus began, "fight swarms of dark entities until you learn to control your power."

"Seriously," Azimuth laughed, "Don't you have any thing harder for me to fight?" Ignitus just rolled his eyes as Azimuth walked into the center of the room and got ready to fight.

Suddenly hundreds of the dark entities were surrounding him. Then he released several burst of lightning at them and they turned to smoke. More kept coming to replace them.

"How many more of them are there?" Azimuth asked.

"Control yourself Azimuth. Ignitus told him.

"Well that's real helpful," Azimuth said to himself sarcastically.

Then several of the dark entities had surrounded him, so Azimuth emitted a blast of electricity, which killed them. Still more came so he killed them to. This continued for a few hours, then Ignitus shook his head and said, "Fallow me young dragon"

"Am I done already?" Azimuth asked. Ignitus ignored him and led him back through the door and to the room with the hourglass, where Spyro and Elpida were waiting for him. He walked over and sat with them. The three of them chatted for a few minutes then Cynder was led in by Ignitus.

"Hey, Cynder," Azimuth said. Cynder then ran over and stood with them.

"What took you so long, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

Cynder replied, "Don't worry I'm ok."

End Chapter

**This chapter is even shorter than the last one.**

Yeah, I kinda rushed it.

**Well you better make the next one better.**

I'll try, but … till then.

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	9. A Good Defense is the Best Offence

Sorry for the longer then usual update.

**You better be. What took you so long anyway?**

Well, there have been a lot of troubles this month.

**So, what?**

I finally get a chance to work on my story, I get half of the chapter typed, and then my computer dies.

**That has to suck.**

At least I have a laptop to work from, and I hooked it up to my old monitor, and mouse, so now I have two screens.

**Okay, enough bragging start the chapter.**

… On with the chapter … _on with the chapter… _ON WITH CHAPTER, What did you do?

**Oh yeah, I got bored, so I changed the start cue.**

Well what is it?

**Chicken party.**

Uh … okay … uh … chicken party.

Chapter 9

A Good Defense is the Best Offence

Spyro woke up the next morning; he walked into the room with the hourglass. He found that Ignitus was there waiting for him.

"Shall we start your training, young dragon," Ignitus suggested.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to wake up first?"

"Very well," Ignitus said. After a few minutes of waiting Elpida walked in, not to long later so did Azimuth.

"Young dragons," Ignitus started, "It is time we get started with your training."

"But, Ignitus, Cynder isn't up yet." Spyro stated.

"I shall get Cynder, as soon as she awakens." Ignitus said, as he began to lead them to where they would be trained. He led them through a long corridor with many doors running along the sides. At the end of the corridor they were at a huge great final door.

"So, how are we going to be trained?" Elpida Questioned. Ignitus opened his mouth to speak, but Azimuth answered for him, "You'll find out when we get in there of course."

Ignitus showed them through the door. Azimuth walked in first, Spyro followed right behind, however when he got in Azimuth and Elpida were nowhere to be found. The room he was in was completely gray, and it was in the shape of a hexagonal box.

"Young dragon," Ignitus finally spoke, "I am going to teach you to create a shield to protect you and your friends."

"So, what do you need me to do?" Spyro asked, as he walked into the center of the room.

"Spyro you need to concentrate on the thought that nothing will be able to hurt you."

Spyro did as Ignitus had instructed, and soon enough a purple energy barrier surrounded him. The same barrier Spyro remembered using to protect Cynder from Azimuth's lightning, when they first met him.

"Very impressive young dragon," Ignitus complemented, "now let use, see if you can keep it up while you are under attack."

As, soon as Ignitus had finished his sentence a fireball appeared out of nowhere heading straight for Spyro; Spyro instinctively through his wing in front of his face. His shield dissipated, and the fireball hit him full on. His wings absorbed most of the damage, but the impact caused him to tumble over onto his side. Spyro got back up to try again, another fireball came flying at him, but again he let his instincts get the better of him, and he was pushed back on his side. Spyro tried a few more times before he was finally able to overcome his instinct to protect himself. When he did, and the fire ball hit his shield, it rippled backwards, but then studied out.

"Very good young dragon," Ignitus stated, "There is one last thing I can teach you right now. You can use energy absorbed by your shield to create an attack … use your enemy's force against them."

Spyro nodded in understanding. Suddenly another fireball appeared, and struck Spyro's shield; it rippled back again. Spyro focused his energy on the wave. Then it stopped moving, but then it started moving slowly back towards the front of the shield. After awhile Spyro could not hold it anymore, so he let it fall back.

"Keep trying, Spyro, I know you can do it," Ignitus said.

Spyro tried again, but still he could not focus his energy long enough to launch the attack. He tried again several times, but to know avail. Then Spyro thought of an idea. Once again another fireball hit his shield; Spyro caught the wave of energy just as it started to move backwards, and he forced it back. The wave broke off, and turned into its own sphere of energy, that launched itself back in the direction at which the fireball hit Spyro's shield.

"Nicely done, Spyro," Ignitus congratulated, "Now follow me."

Ignitus led Spyro back to the room with giant hourglass, where Elpida was apparently waiting for him.

"How was your training, Elpida?" Spyro asked her.

"It was okay," Elpida said in her usual soft voice.

They waited a few minutes then Cynder walked in, and Ignitus began to speak, "Good morning young dragon, I assume you slept well."

"Yes I did, where are the others?" Cynder wondered while looking around.

"Can't she see us?" Spyro Questioned.

"Apparently not," Elpida responded sounding confused.

"They already setout for there training," Ignitus said to Cynder.

"So, I guess you expect me to do the same right." Cynder assumed

"That is correct … follow me." Ignitus said as he led her out of the room.

"That was strange," Spyro said.

Elpida just nodded. They spent the next few moments in silence. Then Azimuth walked in. The three of them chatted for a few minutes then Cynder was led in by Ignitus.

"Hey, Cynder," Azimuth said. Cynder then ran over and stood with them.

"What took you so long, Cynder?" Spyro asked laughing to himself so that Cynder could not hear him, because he already knows that Cynder had way overstepped.

Cynder replied, "Don't worry I'm ok."

End Chapter

Finally finished this chapter.

**Hope you can get the next chapter up soon.**

I hope my laptop doesn't die on me.

**I hope … uh … I don't know what else I hope for.**

Whatever … till then … You changed the end cue too didn't you.

**Yes.**

What is it?

**Turkey glue.**

What?

**Turkey glue.**

Whatever … Turkey glue.

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	10. Freeing the Damned

Decided to get to work on this chapter early, to kind of make up for the long update last time.  
**I'm hungry can you get me some chicken.**

That reminds me did you fix the cues.

**Yeah it should work.**

Ok … on with the chapter.

Chapter 10

Freeing the Damned

Elpida woke up that morning. She walked into the room with the hourglass, to find that Spyro was already awake. Not too long later Azimuth walked in.

"Young dragons," Ignitus started, "It is time we get started with your training."

"But, Ignitus, Cynder isn't up yet." Spyro stated.

"I shall get Cynder, as soon as she awakens." Ignitus said, as he began to lead them to where they would be trained. He led them through a long corridor with many doors running along the sides. At the end of the corridor they were at a huge great final door.

"So, how are we going to be trained?" Elpida Questioned. Ignitus opened his mouth to speak, but Azimuth answered for him, "You'll find out when we get in there of course."

Ignitus showed them through the door. Azimuth walked in first, Spyro followed right behind.

"So, what are we training for this time?" Elpida asked.

Ignitus answered, "Azimuth will learn to control his powers, Spyro will be taught to make a shield with properties unique to the purple dragon, and you, I am going to teach an ability most special." Then Elpida walked through the door. Spyro and Azimuth were not in there.

The room had a dark shadow hanging where the ceiling should be, so the room was really dark. It looked like if it was lighter that the walls and floor would be white.

"What do I have to do this time?" Elpida asked.

"You must free these souls," Ignitus said as creatures, that looked to be corrupted by dark entities appeared out of nowhere, "That have been cursed by darkness."

"How do I do that?" Elpida Questioned.

"That," Ignitus began, "

"How do I do that?" Elpida Questioned.

"That," Ignitus began, "You will have to find out on your own."

Elpida then walked into the center of the room, and the creatures all started to run at her. Elpida let out a little scream then she put up a white energy barrier. She just sat there while she thought of how she would (as Ignitus put it) "Free them."

"Why does he expect me to figure this out on my own?" Elpida thought, "It's probably because this is something I can't learn by being taught." She concluded.

She sat there thinking for a few more minutes, before deciding on a plan. She expanded her shield to push all the dark creatures against the walls of the arena, and she let one of them in. Elpida then tackled it so that its back was on the ground and both her front paws on its chest. The dark creature hissed as it struggled to get up. Elpida then gathered all of her light energy that she wasn't using on her shield, and forced it into the creature. The darkness in it lifted and it transformed back into a normal creature, but before Elpida could make out what it was, it disappeared to wherever it had come from.

Elpida looked around the room. There appeared to be at least 20 more darkened creatures.

"I don't have enough energy to take all of them," she assumed, "There must be a better way." Elpida stood there another minute while she thought of how she was going to deal with all the dark creatures at once.

Elpida then gathered all the light energy she had. Her shield faded, and all the creatures came charging at her. Then she released all the energy into a focused white beam, and shot it into the dark clouds that covered the ceiling. The dark clouds melted away similar to a leaf that has been lit on fire. All the dark creatures moaned in agony as the darkness within their souls was destroyed by the light that now shined bright, and they reverted back into whatever creatures they formerly were, at the same time as they disappeared to wherever Ignitus had taken them from.

Ignitus then began to speak, "Impressive young dragon."

Elpida then walked back through the door and to the room with the hourglass. After a short moment walked in, and asked, "How was your training, Elpida?"

"It was okay," Elpida answered.

They waited a few minutes then Cynder walked in, and Ignitus began to speak, "Good morning young dragon, I assume you slept well."

"Yes I did, where are the others?" Cynder wondered while looking around.

"Can't she see us?" Spyro Questioned.

"Apparently not," Elpida responded sounding confused.

"They already setout for there training," Ignitus said to Cynder.

"So, I guess you expect me to do the same right." Cynder assumed

"That is correct … follow me." Ignitus said as he led her out of the room.

"That was strange," Spyro said.

Elpida just nodded. They spent the next few moments in silence. Then Azimuth walked in. The three of them chatted for a few minutes then Cynder was led in by Ignitus.

"Hey, Cynder," Azimuth said. Cynder then ran over and stood with them.

"What took you so long, Cynder?" Spyro asked; Elpida Started laughing to herself so that Cynder could not hear her as he said this, because she already knew that Cynder had way overslept. Elpida thought she herd Spyro chuckle a little too.

Cynder replied, "Don't worry I'm ok."

End Chapter

Finally finished with training chapters now I can move on with the rest of the real story.

**Can't wait to see what happens.**

Unfortunately, summer vacation is starting, and-

**Don't most kids think that's a good thing.**

Yeah, but my parents won't let me touch any video game playing devices, including computers, except on Saturdays, so-

**Oh my god, that is terrible.**

Dude, I-

**Oh my god you just called me a horses left ball, it's weird how they have a word just for that…**

WILL YOU LET ME TALK.

**Okay.**

So I can only type on Saturday mornings so I may not be able to update as often.

**Okay I'm going to go die in a hole until school starts again, wake me up in September.**

Okay … Till then.

R&R

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	11. Staring Death in the Face

It's quiet in here … just the way I like it. And it will be that way all summer! Yeah! Enough talk … on with the chapter.

Chapter 11

Staring Death in the Face

Ignitus said, "So, young dragons, now you are ready to head out on your journey, but first I must ask one thing of y-"

"MORE TASKS!" Azimuth (once again) interrupted, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT USE TO DO, BREACK INTO REGIS' CASTLE AND-"

"Azimuth," Elpida hushed him, "Can you shut up"

"Actually," Ignitus said, "That's exactly what I want you to do."

"What!" All four of them said at the same time in surprise.

"You must get into Regis' castle," Ignitus began explaining, "Find Hunter, free him then return to Starlight city"

Elpida asked, "Where is Regis' castle?"

"You must head east," Ignitus stated.

There was a brief pause, because they expected Ignitus to say more. Then Azimuth spoke, "Let me guess it's the one covered by darkness right?"

"Azimuth, everything is covered by darkness right now." Cynder pointed out as if Azimuth didn't already know that.

"Oh come on. Can't I make a joke?" Azimuth asked. Spyro, Cynder, and Elpida turned around, and walked out. Azimuth just stood there expecting Cynder to answer his rhetorical question.

"Azimuth," Ignitus called.

"Yeah," Azimuth said as he walked over. Ignitus bent his head down and whispered something to Azimuth that the other three could not here.

"Okay, I'll do that." Azimuth agreed, as he followed Spyro, Elpida, and Cynder out the door. The four of them leapt into the sky and took off heading east towards Regis' castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After about an hour of flying they landed in front of Regis' castle.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Azimuth asked.

Cynder responded, "I think I can do that."

"What? Are you just going to walk in?" Azimuth joked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Cynder retorted, as she started to walk towards the gate.

Azimuth commented, "Uh, Cynder the door is locked."

"You just noticed," Cynder came back. Azimuth's jaw dropped in shock of how she could think of a comeback that fast, then he quickly said, "Wait, before you do, uh, whatever," he hesitated while he thought about his wording, "can you give me some time to think of a come back?"

Spyro walked up to him and said, "Azimuth, we don't have time for that."

"Oh, come on we have plenty of time." Azimuth said.

Elpida stated, "Azimuth, I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

"Fine," Azimuth said, "Cynder just," he made small circles with his right paw, as some kind of unknown gesture towards Cynder, as he thought of what he was going to say, "Whatever." Then, as Cynder approached the door she transformed into shadow form. As a black mist she was able to flow through the door to the other side. Azimuth turned around, and saw that Spyro and Elpida looked like they were trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Azimuth asked.

"Azimuth, what is, _this_?" Elpida chuckled, while making the same circle motions Azimuth did, Azimuth started starting, "AZIMUTH!"

Azimuth shook his head to snap himself back into focus then said, "What, what? Oh, uh, sorry what did you say?"

Elpida repeated, "What was with the circles?"

"Oh, that," Azimuth said, "That, uh, it helps me think"

"And, the best you could think of was, 'whatever'?" Elpida questioned.

"Well, there was a lot of thing I could think of that she could have done."

Elpida got a look on her face that said, "What the heck could he possibly be thinking?" While she was saying, "like what?" Before Azimuth had a chance to answer her question the door to the castle flung open to reveal Cynder standing on the other side.

"Took you long enough, Cynder," Azimuth commented.

"That was an interesting conversation you were having." Cynder retorted. Azimuth opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Hey, Azimuth, can you stay like that?" Cynder teased, "I like it."

The four of them walked inside Regis' castle. All within the hallways there were ominous wisps of darkness that flowed throughout; every once in a while one would transform into a dark hooded figure, and would walk into one of the many rooms. After a while Azimuth could no longer keep quiet and said, "What are those things?"

"Azimuth, be quiet." Cynder hissed.

"What are those things?" Azimuth repeated.

"Soul hunters, now shut up," Cynder whispered quickly.

"What are soul hunters?" Azimuth asked.

"Regis' servants" Cynder said.

"Regis ha-" Azimuth started in surprise, but was cut off by Cynder putting her paw over his mouth.

"Shut up." She said through her teeth.

"I say we go this way." Spyro said starting in a direction.

"What makes you so sure we should go that way?" Azimuth argued.

"Do you have a better idea?" Spyro said, Azimuth did not respond, "Come on."

They walked through the hall way until they got to a door at the end.

"Spyro, you think he's in her?" Elpida asked.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling."

The door creaked open. As they walked in their talons clicked on the metallic floor. They looked around and noticed that the walls formed a circle, with the exception the four doors located at the farthest ends of the room.

"Uh, Spyro, Hunter's not here." Azimuth stated, "Let's head back and check somewhere else."

"Wait," Spyro motioned them to stay, and then he walked cautiously to the center of the room. An ominous laugh echoed through the room.

"What was that?" Spyro said getting into his battle stance.

"Spyro, let's go," Azimuth ordered. Suddenly black cages formed from shadows around Cynder, Azimuth, and Elpida. Spyro looked back and to see them. Then Regis walked in through the door in front of Spyro laughing.

Spyro turned back around and demanded, "Let them go!"

"Why should I?" Regis asked rhetorically, as another black cage formed around Spyro and dragged him back inline with the others.

"What do you want with use?" Elpida asked.

"Very simple," Regis said laughing to himself, "I'm going to rip out the good half of your souls, and destroy them so that only darkness remains."

"Wait," Spyro said, "I'll surrender myself without a fight if you let my friends go."

"Spyro!" Cynder said concerned.

Regis started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Azimuth demanded.

"Malefore said the same thing when he was in your position."

"What?" Spyro said in shock.

Regis continued, "Everyone by no doubt told you that Malefore turned evil on his own, no, he turned evil cause I was a fool and accepted his deal, and let the others go, … ,But I won't make that mistake again." He then turned around and started walking out, "I'll be back for you later."

"What are we going to do?" Elpida asked.

"Oh, too familiar," They heard Regis say to himself as he walked through the door.

End Chapter

I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but I had to change the location of the ending for the sake of my next chapter. If you like my story please review I need them … till then

R&R

-shining darkness dragon-


	12. A Dragon Lost

Hey I'm back. I was going to take a brake right here, but decided not to torture you too much with the suspense. Anyways … on with the chapter

Chapter 12

A Dragon Lost

"Spyro, what were you thinking?" Cynder asked concerned.

"I don't know," Spyro responded, "That was the only thing I could think of to protect you."

"Spyro," Azimuth began, "you know when I said 'we are all getting out of this alive' that includes you"

"So how are we supposed to get out then, oh wise one?" Elpida said sarcastically

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I may be getting an idea" Azimuth said. They herd a faint noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss. The noises steadily grew stronger, until suddenly a door burst open and out came some kind of weird black cheetah with four arms instead of two; the extra arms came out of where his shoulders would normally be. There were two soul hunters on ether side of him which each held a chain held one of his upper arms.

"Hunter!" Spyro exclaimed. Then Hunter, while appearing not to have herd Spyro, through his four arms forward the soul hunter were lifted off the ground and their heads bashed together, and the magic chains faded away along with them. Hunter then got in a position that looked as if he were ready to attack.

"Easy hunter, it's u-" Cynder began.

Azimuth said, "Cynder, I got this."

Cynder went silent, though with a regretful look on her face.

"HUNTER, YOU'RE JUST A PATHETIQUE EXCUSE FOR A CHEETAH, AND ANYONE COULD KILL YOU WHENEVER THEY WANTED, BUT THEY DON'T CAUSE YOU'RE SO WEAK THAT YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTH THEIR TIME!" Azimuth shouted.

Cynder yelled at him, "Azimuth what the hell is wrong with you?"

Azimuth responded, "Don't worry Cynder; I know what I'm doing."

"But now Hunter is going to want to attack you more." Spyro said confused.

"Exactly," Azimuth agreed, "Hey, Hunter don't waist your energy attacking me this cage will keep me protected."

Suddenly Hunter pounced at Azimuth and shattered his cage. Azimuth then jumped back and kicked off the wall, turned around in mid air and landed behind Hunter, and began charging an attack.

"Azimuth, wait there's another way." Elpida said.

"What do you mean?" Azimuth asked.

"Let me out and I will show you," Elpida stated.

Azimuth then released an attack that paralyzed Hunter just before he pounced again. Azimuth flew over Elpida's cage and smashed his horns onto the top, which caused it to shatter. Azimuth and Elpida walked over to Hunter.

"Hey, what about use?" Cynder complained.

"What about you?" Azimuth teased.

"Azimuth," Elpida looked at him angrily.

"Fine I'll help." Azimuth sighed jokingly, as he went over to free Spyro and Cynder. Elpida put her paw on Hunter, and force her light energy into him which destroyed the darkness that had corrupted him. He transformed back into his former self.

"Hunter, you're okay!" Spyro exclaimed running up to him.

"Uh, guy I think we should be getting out of here like now." Cynder said.

"Cynder's right," Hunter agreed, "Follow me."

Hunter led them out of Regis' castle unnoticed. They traveled south until they reached a meadow.

"I think it's getting late we should rest here," Spyro said.

"I agree," Hunter agreed. Soon they all fell asleep.

Late that night Azimuth woke up and started walking away. Elpida apparently being a light sleeper woke up and said, "Azimuth, where are you going?"

"I have something important I need to do … I wish I could tell you."

Elpida nodded in approval she could tell he was not lying. Azimuth then jumped off the ground and stated flying away. Once he was no longer in sight Elpida went back to sleep.

The next morning Spyro woke up last, when he did he looked around and asked, "Where's Azimuth?"

Elpida answered, "He left last night."

"What?" Spyro exclaimed, "We have to find him."

"Don't worry he'll be back." Elpida assured him, not knowing whether her statement was true or not.

"Come on let's get moving." Spyro commanded.

"Spyro," Hunter started, "As much as I wish to aid you further, I must go back and fight at Warfang. May are paths cross again soon." With that he left towards Warfang. Spyro, Elpida and Cynder took flight towards Starlight City.

When the City finally came into view, a look of horror struck Elpida's eyes, "No,"

End Chapter

Okay now I'm not leaving it at as much suspense. I really need a break, I may change my mind later, but don't expect another chapter real soon … till then.

R&R

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	13. Disaster strikes

Sorry it took so long to update, but you know they say good things come to those who wait, hopefully I have finally ditched the curse known as procrastination, but I'm back now so enough with me … on w- … … … almost forgot … WAKE UP.

**No, I don't want to go to school yet 5 more minutes.**

*sigh* … on with the chapter

Chapter 13

Disaster strikes

Spyro looked ahead and saw Starlight city, but it wasn't the same shining city the saw the other day, it had been devoured by darkness. Elpida flew ahead in tears mumbling to herself, "No, this can't happen."

"Elpida, wait," Spyro shouted, as he and Cynder raced to catch up with her. Elpida was too fast for them, and as soon as she entered the city she was covered by darkness.

After they got in the city, Spyro asked Cynder, "Did you see where Elpida went?"

Cynder shook her head then said, "We should split up we can cover more ground that way."

Spyro nodded and then said, "We should meet up at the tower in 20 minutes."

"Okay," Cynder agreed then they both ran of in opposite directions.

Spyro walked around cautiously, he called out Elpida's name several time, he never herd a response suddenly a dark creature jumped out at him; he froze it with his ice breath. Spyro kept wondering around for about 10 minutes. Then he bumped into another creature, "Spyro?" It sounded.

"Elpida, is that you?" Spyro returned.

"Yeah," She answered, she paused and then she said in tears, "Spyro I can't find them."

"Who's 'them?'" Spyro asked.

"Anyone," Elpida said.

"Elpida, calm down," Spyro ordered, "Is there anywhere someone can go in case something like this happened?"

"Well, there is one place," Elpida said starting to assuage her fears.

Elpida lead Spyro to a large metal door. She walked up to it, and put her paw on it before saying, "It's locked." Everything was quiet for a moment then she began to speak again, "But I can unlock it."

"Hurry up and do it before something finds us," Spyro said.

"Too late, look!"

Spyro looked over to where Elpida had started pointing, and saw three of strange dark creatures running towards them. Spyro said, "Get to work on unlocking that door I'll cover you."

Elpida nodded then placed her paw back on the door and started unlocking it with her light energy, as she did that Spyro prepared himself for a fight. One creature started running toward Spyro, who intercepted the attack by head butting it, which caused it to fly back wards into another creature. Spyro turned to notice the last of the dark creatures about to strike Elpida, he reacted quickly and through a burst of flames at it this stopped it mid-attack and directed its attention to Spyro.

"Elpida, are you almost done?" Spyro shouted as he used his earth powers to travel under ground and jump up in back of the creature.

"I'm getting close," Elpida yelled back as Spyro drove his horns into the back of the creature leaving it dead on the floor.

Spyro looked up and a look of shock fell across his face, and he said, "Uh, Elpida you might want to hurry up with that lock there's a least 20 more of those thing heading for us."

"I'm almost done." Elpida informed him.

When the dark creatures got close Spyro let loose with his fire breath ability waving his head back and forth to create a wall of fire. Suddenly, there was a loud click as the previously looked door flung open.

"I did it," Elpida stated, "Let's go!" Spyro and Elpida both ran inside and closed the door so no dark creatures could follow them.

The room was a lot bigger on the inside it even extended into two other rooms. Elpida and Spyro searched the rooms for any sign of anyone.

"Did you find anything?" Elpida asked.

"I'm sorry, no," Spyro answered. Elpida's eyes started to tear up again, but her sadness quickly turned to anger. She started towards the door mumbling, "I'm gonna kill him,"

Spyro, realizing what she was thinking, got between her and the door.

"Get out of my way, Spyro," She demanded.

"No, Elpida, you're not thinking right," Spyro returned, "You can't just fight him on your own."

"You're just like everyone else," Elpida complained, "You think I'm weak, I can't handle anything by myself. Just leave me alone."

Spyro, not moving from his position, said, "Elpida, I don't think that. You're not weak, but it isn't smart for any one of use to fight someone like Regis alone, not even Azimuth."

Elpida thought about what Spyro had just said then she calmly said, as Spyro watched the anger fad from her eyes, "You're right, we need to find Cynder."

"She should be in the center tower," Spyro said remember back to earlier.

"What are we gong to do about those things out side?" Elpida asked reminding Spyro of what he had completely for gotten.

"I'll handle them," Spyro said confidently. The next few minutes were spent figuring out how to get out and then getting into position for it.

"Are you ready, Elpida?" Spyro asked.

"Ready,"

"Open the door,"

Elpida did as Spyro asked and opened the door. As soon as it did Spyro brought up a wall of earth and used it to push the dark creatures back just enough so that he and Elpida could escape.

They flew to the center tower where they expected to find Cynder. As soon as they opened to door, there was Cynder sitting to one side of the room with her nose in a book, oblivious to her surroundings. Spyro walked over calmly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up and said, "Hi, Spyro, I thought we were going to meet up after 20 minutes,"

"We kinda ran into a few dark things," Spyro said.

"Oh, okay," Cynder responded.

"Wow, Cynder, you sound like you're in a good mood," Spyro said surprised, "I don't think I've ever seen you like this"

"It was a, uh, good book," Cynder said nervously almost as if she were hiding something.

End chapter

Bit of an odd ending but at least it's done. Okay five minutes over GET UP

***gets up slowly and looks around* what month is it?**

October.

**WHAT THE HELL IS SAID TO WAKE ME UP AT THE BEGINNING OF SEPTEMBER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WAITING TILL OCTOBER FOR?**

Can't we save this for later?

**HELL NO, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW, AND-**

… TILL THEN

R&R

Shining Darkness Dragon


	14. A Battle of Fate

Okay time for another chapter. Oh, yeah, don't expect me to wake you up again.

**Don't worry there's no way in hell that I'm gonna go to sleep for the whole summer again.**

That's probably for the best, anyways ... on with the chapter.

Chapter 14

A Battle of Fate

Spyro, Elpida, and Cynder were sitting in the grand library in Starlight City. "What should we do now?" Cynder asked.

There was a brief silence as they thought, then Spyro softly said, "We have to attack Regis."

"But, Spyro, you just said," Elpida stated.

"I know what I said, but there's nothing else we can do."

The three of them then walked out and took flight towards Regis' castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The three of them stood outside Regis' castle.

"Are you ready for this?" Spyro asked.

"I know I am." Elpida stated.

They walked into Regis castle and into his chamber, and to there surprise there was already a dragon fighting him. This dragon looked like an older male version of Elpida with a cross for a tail blade, two horns that stuck out of his head and some kind of blue crystal on his forehead. By the looks of the fight the white dragon was losing.

"Do you know this guy," Cynder asked Elpida.

"I don't think I do," She replied slowly trying to remember.

"Enough talk lets get in there and help him," Spyro ordered, as he said this Regis through the unknown white dragon across the room. Spyro made a wall of fire between them and Regis as he went to help the dragon. Cynder used her shadow ability to sneak behind Regis and tried to slash him with her tail blade; however Regis sensed the attack and he sent a wave of dark shadows toward Cynder, which simultaneously knock her back and manifested into two soul hunters. By then Spyro's firewall had died away. Elpida Shot a beam of concentrated light energy at the soul hunters and the instant the beam made contact with them, they dissipated.

"Are you okay, Cynder" Elpida asked.

"I'll be fine," Cynder answered.

The mysterious white dragon charged a similar but stronger beam of energy and blasted it at Regis. Unable to react in time Regis was thrown to the wall by the force of the attack. He quickly got up and ordered, "Cease they!"

Upon command hundreds of soul hunters swarmed into the room. Elpida attempted to use her energy beam on them, but the white dragon stopped her and said in an oddly familiar voice, "There are too many save your energy and run." They tried to escape, but t was no use enemy's were storming in from all exits.

"What do we do now?" Elpida asked.

"I don't know," Spyro responded, "It will take a miracle to get out of this." Then as if on cue the heard a very familiar voices rhetorically ask "Did someone call for a miracle?"

They look up to where the voice had come from, "Azimuth," Elpida shouted excitedly do to her suddenly renewed hope.

End Chapter

It took a while but I'm finely done with this chapter.

**Why does it keep taking you so long to update?**

Because, I recently started two other big projects that have a higher priority then this.

**That's just great now you're never going to finish.**

That's not true I'm still gonna type when I get the chance, it's just that, that chance doesn't come as often … till then…

R&R

Shining Darkness Dragon


	15. The Vally of Storms

Sorry about the long update again, the laptop I was using died, but now-

**No one wants to listen to you ramble about your new computer; they came here to read your fanfic.**

Okay fine, just as a little heads up this chapter rewinds a little and starts with what has been happening to Azimuth for the last few chapters.

**GET ON WITH IT.**

Okay, okay I will … on with the chapter

Chapter 15

The Valley of Storms

Ignitus said, "So, young dragons, now you are ready to head out on your journey, but first I must ask one thing of y-"

"MORE TASKS!" Azimuth interrupted, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT USE TO DO, BREACK INTO REGIS' CASTLE AND-"

"Azimuth," Elpida hushed him, "Can you shut up"

"Actually," Ignitus said, "That's exactly what I want you to do."

"What!?" All four of them said at the same time in surprise.

"You must get into Regis' castle," Ignitus began explaining, "Find Hunter, free him then return to Starlight city"

Elpida asked, "Where is Regis' castle?"

"You must head east," Ignitus stated.

There was a brief pause, because they expected Ignitus to say more. Then Azimuth spoke, "Let me guess it's the one covered by darkness right?"

"Azimuth, everything is covered by darkness right now." Cynder pointed out as if Azimuth didn't already know that.

"Oh come on. Can't I make a joke?" Azimuth asked. Spyro, Cynder, and Elpida turned around, and walked out. Azimuth just stood there expecting Cynder to answer his rhetorical question.

"Azimuth," Ignitus called.

"Yeah," Azimuth said as he walked over.

Ignitus bent his head down and whispered to Azimuth so that the other three could not here, "After you leave Regis' castle head north to The Valley of Storms, and find Daskalos to continue your training, and don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I'll do that." Azimuth agreed, as he followed Spyro, Elpida, and Cynder out the door. The four of them leapt into the sky and took off heading east towards Regis' castle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hunter led them out of Regis' castle unnoticed. They traveled south until they reached a meadow.

"I think it's getting late we should rest here," Spyro said.

"I agree," Hunter agreed. Soon they all fell asleep.

Late that night Azimuth woke up and started walking away. Elpida apparently being a light sleeper woke up and said, "Azimuth, where are you going?"

"I have something important I need to do … I wish I could tell you."

Elpida nodded in approval she could tell he was not lying. Azimuth then jumped off the ground and stated flying away; he kept looking back until Elpida was no longer in site.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Azimuth landed in what he presumed to be The Valley of Storms. There were sparks that would spontaneously leap from one random point and land in another, and occasionally there would be one arc over the entire width of the Valley. Azimuth wondered around for a while before calling out, "Is there anyone here named Daskalos."

"Azimuth I have been expecting you," a strange voice called. Azimuth turned around to see a dragon the bore a shocking resemblance to himself even his ziznemite bracers

"Wow I do not know how I miss the while I was walking here." Azimuth said completely untouched by the fact that a complete stranger knew his name, "I'm here for more training."

"Yes I know why you're here," Daskalos said, "Now, let's see what you can do."

Then two dark creatures manifested out of thin air, Azimuth Immediately killed them by shooting them with a blast of lightning.

Azimuth, has anyone ever told you that there might be another way to use your energy?" Daskalos asked.

Yeah, I think someone might have said something like that once but it wasn't in the same context though."

"I want you to use your lightning energy to help defeat these next enemies but without hurting them with any energy attack"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're smart you can figure it out."

A few more dark creatures manifested. Azimuth tried running around them a few times while he tried to figure something out, after a couple of minutes Azimuth grew impatient and decided to just kill them with an electric attack.

Daskalos sigh and then said, "Try again."

This repeated for a few hours, with Daskalos occasionally criticizing with comments like, "You're being too reckless."

After about the 50th time around, Daskalos finally said, "Okay, maybe you won't figure it out on your own." Daskalos walked over to Azimuth and put his right paw to Azimuth's forehead, and suddenly everything turned darker as more creatures spawned. Something was different the creatures seemed to be moving in slow motion and Daskalos had disappeared.

"What's going on?" Azimuth asked himself. He decided to figure that out later and just kill the creatures right now. Azimuth got ready to shoot a bust off lighting; however, when he released it nothing happened, so he decided to just kill them by hand.

After he killed the last one, the world returned to its naturel color and Daskalos reappeared.

"What just happened," Azimuth asked.

"I just unlocked your ability to move faster than light," Daskalos answered showing no emotion at all, "Now leave I sense your friends are in danger."

Azimuth then activated his new found power and took flight. In literally no time at all he was at Regis's castle. He heard the familiar sound of his friends' voices. Azimuth flew up to a window to the room he could hear their voices from. As soon as he got there he heard Spyro say "It will take a miracle to get out of this."

"Did someone call for a miracle?" Azimuth responded.

He saw them look up at him, "Azimuth," Elpida shouted excitedly do to her suddenly renewed hope.

End Chapter

At long last chapter 15 is finally over.

**Ha! Yeah very long last.**

Oh, just shut up will ya. I promise I'll try to get chapter 16 up faster … till then.

R&R

-Shining Darkness Dragon-


	16. Hidden Truths

I don't have much to say right now so …

**What do you mean don't have much to say how am I supposed to criticize you if-**

On with the chapter

Chapter 16

Hidden Truths

Azimuth unleashed an incredible blast of lightning that temporarily paralyzed everything in the room.

"Go! Now, while they're stunned!" Azimuth shouted, going full commando.

Not hesitating to obey their savior, the four dragons took flight and flew to the nearest exit. Azimuth followed behind to cover them from any attackers. Once, Spyro looked back and saw Azimuth fending off hundreds of dark creatures.

"Don't look back! Just keep moving!" Azimuth shouted at him.

They kept flying as fast as they could until they were outside. Azimuth had gotten out before everyone; do to his new found power. Spyro opened his mouth to question how Azimuth had gotten out first, but Azimuth cut him off before he could get one word out.

"Don't ask questions 'till we are safe!" He commanded, "Old dragon, where is the nearest safe place we can go"

The old white dragon responded, "We will be safe in starlight city."

"You heard him! Move! Move!"

"But- Elpida began to say.

"Move!"

They flew until they reached the still darkened Starlight City. "Whoa, what happened here" Azimuth questioned. His question was left unanswered.

The elderly dragon raised one paw and there was a great flash of light. When they could see again the entire was light and shining again.

"That's amazing." Spyro complimented, "Who are you?"

"I know!" Azimuth blurted. "He's Kedemonas."

"Really Azimuth?" Elpida questioned, "You think this dragon is Kedemonas. He isn't even the same species as him."

"No, Elpida, Azimuth is right," The dragon stated, "I am Kedemonas in my true form,"

"True form?" Spyro wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Follow me; I have something I must tell you."

They flew down into the city where many of the cities inhabitants were waiting for their leader to return. As soon as they saw him they all stated swarming with questions "Everyone calm down," Kedemonas said to the crowd, "I will get to all of you eventually; right now my business is with these four young dragons." Kedemonas continued to lead the four into a quiet room away from everyone then he began to tell his story.

"As you know the pur-

"I know!" Azimuth burst out, "Once in a blue moon purple dragon, blah blah blah, savoir of the world, blah blah blah, the talented Azimuth gets no credit."

Instantly, Elpida wacked him on the back of the head with her tail. "You know," Azimuth said "I don't really feel that anymore."

"Oh yeah, well tell me if you can feel this," Cynder said as she cut his right shoulder with her sharp tailblade.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Azimuth cried out in pain, "Why would you do that?" The cut began dripping blood, and Azimuth put his left paw on his injury to try and numb the pain.

"'cause you deserved it," Cynder said.

"Cynder, that was a little mean," Elpida said as she put her paw to Azimuths wound so she could heal him.

"Fine," Cynder agreed, "I'm sorry."

With Elpida's light magic, Azimuth's wound quickly rejuvenated, and Kedemonas continued his story, "As you know the purple dragon is foretold to be a dragon of incredible power with the ability to control all for main elements, and will also reincarnate every ten generations. The ancestors also created this cycle with three other dragons: The Darkness Dragon, The Light Dragon, and Skill Dragon. Collectively they're known as The Dragons of Legend."

"Wow," Elpida said in awe.

Kedemonas continued, "You have already met three of your predecessors,"

"Really, who?" Spyro inquired.

"You know Malefore, the purple dragon; Ignatius, the skill dragon,"

Spyro's eyes beamed in shock when he heard Ignatius' name.

"And, _I_ am the light dragon of legend."

"You, you're a dragon of legend." Elpida beamed almost fainting from amazement.

"Wait," Cynder said," What about my predecessor?"

Kedemonas replied, "We don't really talk about her much."

"Why not?" Cynder asked.

"That is a story for another day." Kedemonas said, "For now you're main goal is to defeat Regis, and if you are to do that there is one important mission you must complete first."

End Chapter

Congratulations you have just finished reading what likely, is one of the most important chapters in my entire series.

**Wait you just said you series, as in more than one book.**

Yup I've got plans for a sequel already in mind that I will get to at the end of this book if I don't get bored due to LACK OF REVIEWS

**Oh, that was my cue. Seriously he needs the feedback to help improve his writing.**

Or you can just tell me how awesome I am and make me feel good.

***cough* Narcissist *cough***

Do you really have to go to insults like that?

**Yes, yes I do.**

… … *deeply inhales* … till then.

R&R

Shining darkness dragon


End file.
